


counting to twelve

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Moments where she could just sink into her mattress had been so rare that it started to feel awkward to idle in bed when there was a schedule to be followed. But recently she found herself often waking up in a bed that wasn’t even hers.It was rather ironic that the few times she was able to spend part of her morning daydreaming and lounging in peace was next to Tsurumaki Kokoro.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	counting to twelve

Summer was ending. Vacations always seemed to be over as soon as they started, making the long wait for them practically worthless.

But Misaki couldn’t complain, she liked getting a few extra hours of sleep in. Especially when the rest of the year was jam-packed with things to do and the future, while unknown territory, was likely going to be more of the same. So, she made extra sure to soak in all the free time she could. 

Now was one of those times.

She stared at the luxurious design of the ceiling, tracing the ridges and bumps with her eyes, wondering if that many shades of brown _really_ existed. The thick duvet made it easy to relax and get comfortable, protecting her from the chilly morning air.

Misaki sighed. Moments where she could just sink into her mattress had been so rare that it started to feel awkward to idle in bed when there was a schedule to be followed. But recently she found herself often waking up in a bed that wasn’t even hers. It was rather ironic that the few times she was able to spend part of her morning daydreaming and lounging in peace was next to Tsurumaki Kokoro. 

“Heeey,” she whispered, looking down at the tangled yellow mop pressed against her chest. She didn’t get an answer, which she expected. Misaki slid a few fingers through the haystack until she felt skin. Kokoro’s mouth was slightly open, and she could feel just a little drool on her chin. That she barely twitched made Misaki laugh quietly. 

“Hmm…”

“Kokoro...”

Kokoro, with all the strength of an ant, swatted Misaki’s hand away from her face and fled deeper into the sheets with a deep breath. Misaki rolled her eyes but respected her wishes to be left alone. She sighed as she flopped onto her back again, feeling Kokoro’s chest rising and falling on her arm. 

She wasn’t even sure what time it was, and she had no way of checking. Kokoro fidgeted a _lot_ in her sleep: tossing from one side to the other, shoving pillows off the mattress, hogging most of the blankets then kicking them away when she got hot… Misaki was sure her phone had gone flying in the middle of the night, and she didn’t want to start scrambling for it and risk waking Kokoro up before she was ready.

So, she waited. The various patterns on the ceiling began to morph into Michelle heads, or jellyfish… or were those croquettes? Misaki blinked them all away, turning her head towards the window instead. The sun-blocking curtains couldn’t entertain her either, but she could at least see a bright crack of light coming through the gaps. 

In the end, what time it was didn’t really matter. Kokoro was programmed with an internal clock that never went off before noon, so she had at least that much to go off of. Still, it didn’t ease the irritation of having absolutely nothing to do until Kokoro’s brain began to boot up. 

It was odd. Misaki was always groaning about never being left alone and wanting her own peace and quiet, but when she actually got it, it didn’t feel right. Like the nuisances were supposed to be there and anything else meant trouble - or in this case, a new level of boredom and irritation. She didn’t have to dig deep within herself to know she wanted Kokoro to wake up and drag her out of bed, into something fun and colorful. To see her smile and laugh as loud as she could. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when her arm was seized as a teddy bear. Misaki scoffed at the thought but took her chance to finally get a look at Kokoro’s face. 

It was peaceful. She was always so bright and lively, there were hardly any moments Misaki could think of where she looked so relaxed. When she wasn't asleep, at least. It was a calm, fairy-tale-like beauty that made her heart pound harder the more she stared.

Before she knew it, Misaki was touching her hair again. There was something about it that just set it apart from… well, everyone’s. Misaki’s especially. Maybe it was the top-of-the-line shampoo only she could afford, but whatever freaky magic was mixed into it made it hard for Misaki to resist touching every golden strand.

When they began dating, after an awkward confession that resulted in caramel corn getting caught in her hair and Kokoro’s sticky lips pressing against her entire face, Kokoro made it easy on her by making absolutely nothing about their relationship change. Of course, they kissed and held hands, but Misaki didn’t really understand what dating _really_ entailed, and having someone who preferred things staying the same over overhauling the way they interacted was nice.

It helped Misaki really appreciate these moments where she and _only she_ drank in these special faces and actions Kokoro kept away from the rest of the world.

Misaki could feel a smile coming on when the final pieces of the puzzle finally revealed themselves. Kokoro’s beautiful eyes never ceased to take her breath away, but when they were glossed over with sleep… Misaki couldn’t help ruffling her bangs, feeling the happy energy Kokoro always sought to spread to the world seeping into her bones. 

“Morning, Kokoro,” she stated quietly. 

Kokoro blinked, her eyes clearing, then went in the completely opposite direction Misaki expected her to and frowned. Tsurumaki Kokoro frowned.

“Good morning, Misaki,” she mumbled, rubbing her eye. Misaki gaped at her, internally waving her hands in circles, and waiting for the moment Kokoro smiled. It never came. Instead, Kokoro leaned in, getting close enough for Misaki to smell her morning breath and squinted. 

“You were being so noisy, it was hard to stay asleep,” she said with a small scowl, a warm finger poking Misaki right in the stomach. She flinched, then gulped when Kokoro rolled over, pinning her to the mattress. 

Misaki frowned right back. “Noisy? I didn’t make a sound!” she defended, growing warm when Kokoro laced their fingers together. 

“You did,” Kokoro stated, tilting her head. “Weren’t you touching my hair and face? You probably got drool all over your hands!”

She sighed in response, noticing how the shadows on Kokoro’s face were finally starting to disappear the longer she was conscious. Misaki was glad it only lasted as long as it did, her own scowl evening out until an awkward smile took its place.

“I _did_ get your drool all over my hands, but it’s not that big of a deal… I’ve handled worse, I think.”

Kokoro ignored her, letting go of her hands to squish her cheeks, leaning down to kiss her over and over. Misaki wasn’t a fan of kissing before she brushed her teeth, but at least Kokoro didn’t go any further than peppering small kisses on her face until she was satisfied. 

Instead of lying still like a dead fish, Misaki lifted her hands until they touched down on Kokoro’s waist. She lightly stroked with her fingers, making Kokoro flinch.

“Misaki!” she giggled, rubbing their noses together. “You really shouldn’t do that, you know?”

Misaki hummed, closing her eyes when Kokoro’s soft bangs brushed against her forehead. “Why’s that?” 

“Because…” Kokoro finally let go of her face, but Misaki still had her eyes closed and couldn’t prepare for the sudden sensation of those same hands suddenly at her waist, wiggling around anywhere they could.

“K-Ko…!” she choked on her laughter, kicking away the duvet. Kokoro’s weight was enough to keep her pinned, but Misaki couldn’t find it in her to fight it. Instead, she wriggled around, grasping at Kokoro’s thighs, and letting the tears fall down her cheeks until she couldn’t breathe anymore. She was sure the suits were listening at this point, all too ready to prepare Kokoro for the day. Misaki wondered if they were laughing, too. 

“You never know when someone will do it to you!” Kokoro laughed, stopping as soon as Misaki’s laughter began to cut off, a sign she was running out of breath.

Misaki wiped at her face with a loud puff of air, sitting up until her forehead touched Kokoro’s neck. She could hear Kokoro’s heartbeat, soft and steady, the complete opposite to her pounding one. 

“You awake now?” she asked, wrapping her arms around her waist. Kokoro nodded with a happy hum, letting her arms rest on Misaki’s shoulders. “Good.”

“Hm? Were you lonely?” Kokoro tilted her head. 

“If I was, what would you say?” Misaki asked, resting her forehead against Kokoro’s shoulder.

Kokoro ran her fingers through Misaki’s hair. She hoped it didn’t feel too stringy and dry, but anything probably felt like sandpaper compared to Kokoro’s. 

“But I was right there?” she asked, clearly confused.

Misaki shook her head, chuckling. She wasn’t exactly _wrong_. It was hard to admit that she didn’t exactly like being the only one awake. 

“Oh!” Kokoro stopped rubbing Misaki’s hair between her fingers, pushing her away to look right into her eyes. “Is it like when you’re asleep and I stare at you for a few hours?”

“Huh?!”

Kokoro nodded, going right back to cupping Misaki’s face with her hands. “Sometimes when you come over, it’s hard for me to sleep so I can’t help but stare at you, and I think _gee, it would be so much fun if Misaki were awake!_ I wonder if that’s what you mean?”

“A-ah…” Misaki cleared her throat, knowing her entire face - possibly her body - was turning red. She could even feel her toes curl the longer she stared into Kokoro’s eyes, knowing she was dead serious about what she said. “Yeah… that’s what I feel.”

“Hmm… then I guess we should just make the times we’re awake together even more special, huh?” 

Misaki snorted, tightening her embrace. “You really don’t like waking up early, huh?” she asked.

Kokoro avoided her question by ignoring it and moved to get off the mattress, walking over to the window to pull the curtains apart. Misaki blinked as a thousand rays of light simultaneously stabbed her eyes, shrouding Kokoro’s body in shadows. 

Then, looking over her shoulder, she gave Misaki her favorite smile of all, those beautiful golden locks of hair dancing around her. 

“Let’s make today really fun, Misaki!”

**Author's Note:**

> this story involved no counting


End file.
